One Woman Man
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Edward tinha tudo que precisava, família, amigos, dinheiro. Mas quando ele conhece a nerd Isabella Swan, ele descobre que precisava ser o homem de uma mulher.


Droga. Estou atrasado, de novo. Meu treinador vai me matar. Estacionei meu carro de qualquer jeito, correndo entre as massas de alunos procurando suas salas e derrapei pelos últimos corredores, entrando no vestiário e já tirando minha roupa, vestindo meu uniforme e saindo para quadra onde meus colegas de time estavam reunidos ao redor de uma grande televisão, com o treinador falando alto e uma garota de cabelo castanho com um console, controlando o time em campo.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei a Jasper, meu amigo e linerback do time.

\- O treinador está dando a expectativa do jogo em um campo maior. - sussurrou de volta. - Bella Swan está controlando o time.

\- Gostosa. - Emmett disse atrás de mim.

\- Quem, porra?

\- Bella Swan é uma garota gostosa. Se você tirasse a sua cabeça da bunda, iria saber que a bunda dela é melhor. - riu

\- Grosseiro. - Jasper bateu em Emmett. - Peguei meu irmão falando dela. Parece que é líder de um grupo de jogos, mas eu esqueci qualquer merda quando vi os peitos dela.

\- Ah…

Eu ainda estava confuso.

\- As três mocinhas querem compartilhar o que estão fofocando? - o treinador gritou e eu virei para frente, me deparando com olhos castanhos afiados e seios magníficos. Ah, certo. Gostosa. - Cullen, corrida, vinte voltas depois do treino.

\- Sinto muito pelo atraso, senhor. - disse e ele fez o sinal para que fosse a frente.

\- O Instituto de Tecnologia da Universidade foi gentil o suficiente para nos emprestar essas pulseiras magnéticas que irão registrar a ação de vocês em campo e criar as porcentagens de sucesso e margens de erros. - anunciou e me pegou pelo ombro. - Edward será o assistente da Srta. Swan devido ao seu atraso.

\- Braço esquerdo, por favor. - ela disse com uma expressão entediada. Estiquei meu braço. - O outro agora. Entendeu como prende? - franzi o cenho e ela apontou para os demais. - Faça no restante, assistente.

De onde a conheço? Seu rosto definitivamente não é conhecido.

Coisinha arrogante.

Contrariado, virei para o time e assobiei, mandando os merdinhas formarem uma fila e se virarem para prender o negócio direito no corpo. Virei para o lado e ganhei um olhar recriminador da garota. Revirei meus olhos e esperei que terminassem.

\- Se dividam em dois times. - pediu e sua voz era suave e estranhamente familiar. - Obviamente, vocês irão jogar um contra o outro. Eu vou tirar uma foto do rosto de cada um, digitalizar e vocês se tornarão um game. O computador vai dar as falhas de cada um. Você primeiro, Cullen. Fique ereto no fundo branco.

Ouvi risadinhas por causa do ereto e ri da infantilidade dos caras com uma garota peituda, mas fui o único a ganhar um olhar gelado. Ela também é mal humorada. Erguendo um dispositivo no meu rosto, tirou uma foto e assisti seu trabalho rápido em me deixar em um desenho… horrível.

\- Meu nariz não é desse tamanho.

\- É muito maior. - rebateu fazendo sinal para o próximo. - Fique lá, costas eretas.

De um a um o time foi se organizando e por fim fomos liberados para jogar. Ela colocou as pernas para o alto e cruzou os braços, aumentando seus seios. Bela visão. Com um suspiro impaciente, colocou fones de ouvido de gatinho e passou a fingir que não estávamos em campo. Nós jogamos como se fosse algo real e não um simples treino, o que eu, como Capitão do time, estava o tempo incentivando meus colegas a desenvolver melhor.

O treinador, no entanto, não parecia muito feliz com o que estava sendo exibido na tela e a garota Swan estava totalmente desinteressada, olhando de vez em quando para o campo. Quando o apito final chegou, nós nos reunimos para ouvir o que o treinador tinha a dizer, mas ele só nos mandou para o chuveiro e que conversaríamos depois, em outro treino.

\- Cullen, vinte voltas e ajude a Srta. Swan a desmontar seu equipamento depois que terminar de imprimir o relatório. Você pode deixá-lo em minha sala?

\- Claro. - ela deu um sorriso apertado, como se ele tivesse atrapalhando seu trabalho.

Tirei as pulseiras e ajudei os demais, começando a minha corrida. Do meu canto de olho, observei-a imprimir diversas folhas e catalogar as pulseiras, colocando em uma caixa. Terminei de correr e parei ao seu lado.

\- Basta levar essas caixas para o box 104 que alguém do prédio de tecnologia virá buscar mais tarde. - disse esticando umas chaves e apontou para caixas sem me dar muita atenção.

Fiz diversas viagens até o box, guardando conforme ela ia desmontando o equipamento por completo. Quando acabou, percebi que a minha folha de relatório era a primeira, tentei pegar, mas ela foi rápida, me dando um olhar irritante, porém, um simples vislumbre me fez ver a frase que me deixou aterrorizado. AVALIAÇÃO NEGATIVA.

Como assim, porra?

\- Que porra é essa?

\- Foi o computador que te avaliou, Capitão Cullen. - disse com um ar de desdém e começou a andar com sua mochila preta para a sala do treinador. - Talvez devesse prestar atenção no seu desempenho e não no dos seus colegas.

\- É o quê? Eu fui o melhor da minha cidade e sou o melhor do meu time!

\- Tanto faz. - sacudiu a mão. - Sem força o suficiente no repasse, péssimo desempenho de defesa e falta de mobilidade no joelho esquerdo. Acho que a sua cidade não produz exatamente os melhores. - piscou com um sorriso maroto. Gostosa e escrota.

Abri a porta da sala do treinador com um rompante e ela deslizou para dentro, sem se importar com meu ataque.

\- Ah, mas tem algo bom. Espírito de equipe. - disse lendo o relatório. - Acho que nada mais.

\- Foi você quem escreveu essa merda e porque não gosta de mim.

\- Eu não te conheço, Capitão. Difícil lidar com a realidade? - ela deu os ombros e virou para abrir a porta e sair da sala. Meu olhar caiu para sua bunda. Maravilhosa. Ela usava um top branco com uma calça jeans. - O que fez com a porta? Ela não abre, seu idiota.

Cheguei-a para o lado e puxei a maçaneta e veio na minha mão, mas a porta continuou seguramente fechada. Merda.

\- É, merda.

Chutei a porta diversas vezes, tentando fazer o trinco ceder, mas nada acontecia, enquanto isso, a Srta. Swan parecia furiosa que seu telefone estava sem bateria e não havia nada na sala do treinador que nos desse a oportunidade de comunicar com alguém do lado de fora.

\- Eu sabia que não deveria ter saído da cama hoje.

\- Certamente, boobs. - resmunguei chutando a porta. - Porra. Logo alguém dará falta de um de nós.

\- O último lugar que meus amigos vão me procurar… Merda. - resmungou sentando na mesa.

\- Os caras vão me procurar.

\- Se você diz. - disse desinteressada. - Refira-me em relação aos meus peitos novamente e eu vou sair daqui com as suas bolas, entendeu?

\- Aí, medinho. - revirei os olhos dando mais um chute na porta. - Já sei, vamos procurar se tem alguma coisa aqui que possa carregar seu computador.

\- Olha, ele pensa. Fique a vontade. - cruzou as pernas e os braços. Vaca. Olhei em todas as gavetas. - Será que a miss simpatia poderia ajudar? Achei um usb.

Suspirando, tirou seu notebook da bolsa e ligou. O wifi do ginásio não estava pegando no notebook dela, mas começou a carregar seu telefone celular, porém ele ainda iria demorar para ligar. Ficamos parados olhando para tela até que arrastei meu olhar para seu background do Coringa e os vários atalhos para muitos jogos. Franzi meu cenho.

\- O computador é do seu namorado?

\- Não que seja da sua maldita incumbência, mas é meu. - murmurou me dando um olhar impaciente.

\- Falta um jogo da Barbie. Você não parece o tipo que joga CoD ou Speed Racer.

\- Ah, sério? Como pode dizer isso, ávido jogador de LOL. - disse docemente e fiz uma careta, olhando para a folha do meu relatório. Arranquei da mesa.

\- Péssimo desempenho. Sério? Qual a porra do seu problema comigo?

\- Não sou eu que faço a avaliação. O sistema faz. - sorriu e mordeu o lábio carnudo. - Tire sua cabeça da bunda e melhore seu jogo.

\- Você é uma coisinha arrogante.

\- Eu? Não sou eu que tenho dificuldade de aceitar que sou ruim. - disse e seu telefone ligou.

\- Deixe-me chamar um dos caras do vestiário. - peguei seu telefone e enviei uma mensagem a Jasper. Olhei para seu peito enquanto digitava e ela me deu um soco no braço. - Você tem que ser tão mal humorada? Só estava olhando.

\- Não olhe, babaca. - grunhiu.

\- Por que não? Ah, gosta de meninas?

\- Tá certo. Chupo até não poder mais. - disse e minha mente escorregou na sarjeta. Ela me deu outro soco forte. - Era sarcasmo.

Abri um sorrisinho e cheguei mais perto, ela acabou encostando contra parede. Coloquei minhas duas mãos ao lado do seu corpo na porta e desci meus lábios nos seus sem dar-lhe tempo de fuga. Beijei sua boca feliz que não ganhei uma mordida ou um chute entre as pernas quando a porta foi bruscamente empurrada e nós batemos na mesa. Jasper enfiou a cabeça para dentro, balançando a sobrancelha com a nossa posição.

\- Desculpa atrapalhar. Posso fechar a porta novamente.

\- Não será preciso, Sr. Whitlock. - ela abriu um sorriso doce e guardou suas coisas - Edward estava tentando mostrar que era bom em alguma coisa, mas claramente não é. - piscou e saiu da salinha. - Se quiser melhorar, treine mais Capitão. Tchau rapazes.

E assim, ela saiu, rebolando suavemente aquela bunda gostosa e eu fiquei de pau duro com um simples beijo. Maldita.

Tentei esquecer a maldita, mas quando cheguei em casa, encontrei a sua voz e quase bati com a cabeça achando que estava maluco. Chutei a porta do quarto de hóspedes e meu irmão caçula estava com seu notebook no colo, jogado na minha cama. Ele deu pausa no vídeo sobre jogos que estava assistindo.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, seu merdinha? - perguntei. Ele acabou de fazer quatorze anos e está a toda potência na adolescência. - Responde, Riley.

\- Alice e mamãe estão cheias de merda com a reforma da casa. Papai me deixou aqui e foi para o escritório dar um tempo delas. - disse revirando os olhos. Ele e Alice são gêmeos.

\- Por que não foi para casa da Rose?

\- Ela tá saindo com um dos seus amigos do time.

Parei de tirar minha camiseta.

\- O quê, porra?

\- Ouvi Alice contar pra uma amiga. Rose ta pegando o tal do Emmett.

Viado. Ficando com a minha irmã pelas minhas costas. Rose é apenas alguns meses mais nova que eu. Ambos somos adotados pelos nossos pais, viemos de orfanatos diferentes, mas isso foi há muitos anos atrás. Eu tinha um ano quando fui adotado e ela meses de vida. Nós somos irmãos, como de sangue e eu protejo meus irmãos. Alice e Riley vieram depois, quando nasceram por uma barriga de aluguel.

Deixei Riley no quarto e chutei o sofá, pegando meu telefone e ligando para Emmett. Ele não me atendeu. Enviei uma mensagem assinalando que ele estava morto pra mim. Liguei para Rose e ela também não atendeu. Se ele pensa que pode tratar minha irmã como trata todas as garotas, eu vou arrancar suas bolas.

À noite, quando levei Riley para casa dos meus pais, aproveitei para jantar e fazer um monte de marmita. Rose chegou, nós discutimos. Ela realmente acredita que Emmett não será um galinha com ela, mas ele é um dos maiores vadios do campus.

\- Você pode pegar uma doença!

\- Edward, pelo amor de Deus. Você também come um monte de garotas. Eu ouço as histórias, infelizmente.

\- Não qualquer piranha, uso camisinha, amo meu…

\- Ah, cala a boca. Nós estamos nos conhecendo. Ele me adora.

\- Está avisado. Se ele te fizer chorar, é um homem morto.

\- Maninho, eu te amo. Mas se ele me fizer chorar, ele vai chorar com o chute nas bolas que darei. - revirou os olhos. - Estou indo para casa.

Irritado, fui para meu apartamento. No dia seguinte, no treino não oficial, Emmett e eu nos enfrentamos. Ele tentou me dizer que eu não tinha direito de me intrometer na sua vida e fiz questão de lembrar que era da minha irmã que estávamos falando. Separaram a briga e com o treino, justamente com Emmett jogando contra mim, saí do ginásio suado e digitei na busca do Facebook, a merda que eu raramente usava. Bella Swan. Ela apareceu no topo e enviei uma mensagem.

Se eu vou mostrar a Emmett que sou melhor que ele no campo, defendendo meu título de capitão do time e quarteback principal da faculdade, preciso de ajuda e só aquela garota mal humorada vai me ajudar com todas aquelas merdas tecnológicas. Talvez assim ele pense duas vezes antes de zoar minha irmã.

Meu telefone tocou com um número desconhecido.

\- Alô?

\- Então o garoto bonito precisa de ajuda?

\- Como conseguiu meu número, porra?

\- Tenho meus meios. O que precisa?

\- Quero conversar com você.

\- Anota meu endereço.

\- Estamos rápidas, querida? Talvez seja você precisando da minha ajuda.

Ela riu suavemente.

\- Não preciso, acabei de ter uma diversão com meu coelho. Chegue aqui logo, porque tenho mais o que fazer. - desligou.

O prédio que ela morava não era tão longe do campus, mas eu peguei um pouco de trânsito devido ao horário. Estacionei na vaga para visitantes e o porteiro me deixou subir porque minha entrada estava autorizada. A Srta. Swan deve ter dinheiro, porque esse foi um dos prédios que considerei comprar um apartamento logo que meus pais quiseram me ajudar com isso, porque eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum. Vivo com a mesada dos meus pais e a ajuda de custo do meu avô para os estudos.

Apesar de jogar no time da faculdade, abri mão do meu salário para pagar a Universidade de um dos garotos que meus pais apadrinharam de um orfanato que ajudamos. Entrei no elevador e saí no quinto andar, tocando sua campainha. Bella abriu a porta usando um short jeans bem curto e tops que deixavam seus peitos volumosos ainda maiores. Por que essa garota tão estúpida tinha que ser tão gostosa?

\- Oi Sr. Cullen. - sorriu e segurei seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo forçado. Ela me deu um soco no estômago. - Continue com essa merda e não vou te ajudar.

\- Foi só um beijo. - retruquei entrando. - Bonito lugar.

Ela tinha uma televisão enorme, jogos para todo lado, duas câmeras montadas em tripés e um cenário montado ao fundo, com luzes fortes. No mais, era amplo, feminino e bem claro.

\- O que você quer de mim?

\- Essa pergunta parece bem sugestiva, não acha? Senta aqui. - bati na minha coxa e ela me deu o dedo do meio. - Preciso melhorar meu desempenho no campo. Quero ajuda daquele sistema. Ou seja, sua ajuda.

\- Por que não o treinador ou seus amigos?

\- Porque é pessoal e será entre eu e você.

\- Não. Arrume um preparador físico e eu te ajudo.

\- Sério?

\- Não pode pagar por um? Podemos ver se tem algum formando que pode se voluntariar…

\- Sim, eu posso pagar por um. Mas por quê?

\- O sistema está sendo desenvolvido para também te dar novas orientações, mas eu não posso me arriscar e fazer isso sozinha. Se acontecer qualquer coisa com você, a Universidade vai cortar esse projeto e meu grupo vai me matar.

Fazia sentido.

\- Tudo bem, eu posso arrumar uma equipe completa. O que mais precisa?

\- Sua assinatura aceitando ser nosso projeto teste. E nada mais.

\- Ok. Você vem no pacote?

\- Sou a única do grupo que tem horário flexível, porque trabalho em casa. - disse e cruzou a perna. - Quando quer começar?

\- Assim que contratar o preparador.

\- Então me avisa. - disse e ficou de pé.

\- Quer vir beber uma coisa comigo?

\- Sou menor de idade.

\- Eu não disse nada alcoólico. - rebati e ela riu.

\- Tenho que trabalhar, me liga.

No dia seguinte consegui contratar uma preparadora física, seu nome era Leah Clearwater, magra, alta e parecia um general de guerra que me fez contratar uma nutricionista para me ajudar a perder meu peso extra e me matricular na academia. Passei duas semanas lidando com meu desempenho antes de marcar com Bella. Enviei um monte de mensagem e ela não me respondeu até que fosse sobre o treinamento. Aluguei um campo pequeno próximo ao meu apartamento alguns dias fixos na semana e quando cheguei lá, ela e Leah já estavam me aguardando.

\- Oi querida. - sorri e ela me deu um olhar.

\- Vamos colocar essas coisas em você, preciso monitorar seus batimentos cardíacos.

\- Também vai monitorar o aumento da minha excitação? Você está sexy hoje. - sorri e ela me deu um tapinha, pedindo para me comportar. - Vai fazer respiração boca a boca se algo der errado?

\- Não. Vou chamar a emergência. Não tente aparecer, nós dois sabemos que costuma colocar seu ego para jogar, não seu desempenho.

\- Quer conhecer meu desempenho? - balancei minhas sobrancelhas.

\- Não me tente se não vai corresponder minhas expectativas. - sorriu apertando meu nariz. - Tudo pronto.

No final de cada treino, ela imprimia onde o computador dizia que eu tinha que melhorar e Leah tentava me preparar no treino seguinte, mas no meu treino oficial, o treinador parecia genuinamente surpreso com meu desempenho, o que me faz pensar se mantenho meu título de quarteback pela doação gorda do meu avô e isso fere meu ego de forma profunda. Todo final de treino convido Bella pra sair e ela sempre dá um jeito de dizer não. A mulher era difícil.

E mesmo assim, não desisti. Eu estava sem sair desde que os treinos dobraram. Ser um estudante de medicina, treinar duas vezes e ainda comparecer aos meus grupos de estudo estava me matando. E eu precisava desesperadamente transar e por isso me empurrei para uma festa da Universidade e quando cheguei lá, já meio bêbado, deparei com Bella dançando com… _Emmett!_ Porra!

\- É assim que você pensa que vai respeitar minha irmã, porra? - empurrei-o para longe.

\- Deixa de ser um cuzão, Edward. - Emmett me empurrou de volta.

Jasper se enfiou no meio e enquanto gritava, alguém me tirou da casa.

\- Táxi! - ouvi Bella gritar. - Rose é minha amiga, seu idiota. Ela estava sentada ali também. - murmurou e abriu a porta. - Eu vou te levar para casa. - ela me empurrou para dentro do carro e olhei para suas pernas nuas. - Você não pode brigar com seus colegas de time, vai ser expulso do time.

\- Emmett é um galinha.

\- Diz o santo. - ela cruzou as pernas e tirou as minhas mãos da sua perna. - Rosalie sabe se virar.

Fiquei em silêncio.

\- Por que tanto medo? Emmett não é como Royce. Pensei que ele fosse seu amigo.

\- Ele era até pegar minha irmã.

Paguei a corrida e ela desceu comigo.

\- Merda. - xinguei entrando no prédio.

Ela me seguiu em silêncio, entrou no meu apartamento, tirou as sandálias e foi até meu bar, fazendo uma bebida para nós dois. Agradeci o copo e me senti hipnotizado com suas coxas grossas na minha linha de visão.

\- Não disse que iria a festa.

\- Ia finalmente aceitar sair comigo?

\- Estou aqui, não estou?

\- Está muito longe, você poderia sentar mais perto. - disse e ela veio para meu lado, mas a puxei para o meu colo. - Assim parece muito melhor.

\- Meu Deus do Céu, cala boca e me beija logo, tagarela.

Sorrindo, beijei sua boca e segurei sua bunda, bem apertado, ela estava me devorando, de forma deliciosa. Suas mãos invadiram meu cabelo, puxando, movimentando o quadril no meu pau já muito duro.

\- Vamos para o meu quarto. - beijei seu pescoço e a ergui no colo, seguindo para minha cama e batendo na minha gaveta cheia de camisinhas.

Sexo alucinante era tudo que eu precisava. Acordei com meu rosto entre seus seios e beijei cada um antes dela me chutar e ir para o banheiro. Me arrastei da cama e fiz um café da manhã.

\- Sexo e café-da-manhã, Cullen?

\- Não come pela manhã?

\- Normalmente não chuta garotas na manhã seguinte?

\- Só aquelas que roncam. - brinquei e beijei sua boca.

Começar a ficar com Bella tornou meu segundo treino ainda mais interessante. E o sexo definitivamente melhor a cada semana que passava. Nós passamos a dormir na casa do outro com muita frequência, mesmo sem nenhum interesse sexual nisso. Conversamos muito e passávamos horas jogando, competindo e ela chutava minha bunda com muita facilidade. Era incrível. E eu estava pronto para levá-la para casa, conhecer minha família.

\- Conhecer como sogra e sogro?

\- De que forma seria? Minha mãe não vai acreditar que sou apenas amigo de uma garota gostosa.

\- Bem… Tudo bem, mas eu não estou usando uma camisa do time com seu nome.

\- Nem se for minha fantasia sexual? - perguntei beijando seu ombro e apertei seus dois peitos. - Eu poderia escrever uma sílaba do meu sobrenome em cada um deles.

\- Anda muito territorial, o que está havendo?

Metade do campus fala sobre ela e não entendo por que. Metade dos meus colegas de time recebeu uma ameaça nada velada sobre falar dos peitos da minha garota no vestiário. E eu realmente cheguei a empurrar alguns contra o armário. Estou causando irritação completa, porque em poucos meses me tornei um atleta completo e desejo que meu time cresça comigo.

Dirigi para casa dos meus pais com Bella segurando uma torta de pêssego que ela comprou e me proibiu de dizer a minha mãe que não foi ela quem fez. Eu nem sei por que ela está nervosa sobre conhecê-los. Meus pais são as pessoas mais tranquilas do mundo. Meus avós, por outro lado, é uma história diferente.

Riley abriu a porta e deixou cair o controle da tevê.

\- Puta merda, Bella Swan. - sussurrou em adoção.

\- De onde você a conhece, carinha?

\- Tá de brincadeira? Você traz pra casa a maior youtuber de jogos e não me diz nada? Eu poderia ter me arrumado, bro! - gritou em pânico. Bella riu, mas seu olhar estava em mim.

\- Youtuber? Você é famosa? - perguntei. Ela sabe que eu sou totalmente zero com tecnologias. Eu sequer acesso redes sociais. - Por que nunca me falou nada?

\- Você não parecia se importar muito.

\- Porque eu achei que você era uma estudante como eu, Bella.

\- Você trabalha para o time, eu sou design gráfica, também faço gráfico de web e robótica. E nas horas vagas faço vídeos dando dicas de passar de fases, discuto gráficos e denuncio falhas… - disse mais baixo.

\- Você é incrível. - Riley ainda estava afogado em adoção.

\- O quão famosa?

\- Tá brincando? Ela tem seu próprio painel na Comic Con. Cara, ela sabe tudo de animes.

Isso eu sabia, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que era seu trabalho. Próprio painel? Porra.

\- Edward? Não é grande coisa. - disse e se aproximou. - Não vamos brigar sobre isso aqui nos seus pais.

\- Merda. Eu me sinto um idiota.

\- Não, você não é. Eu só curtia muito que você era alheio a isso tudo e não estava comigo por isso. - disse e segurou meu rosto.

\- Oh Deus, vocês vão se beijar? - Riley ainda estava aqui. - MÃE, EDWARD CHEGOU.

Filho da puta. Alice desceu a escada, feliz por me ver e minha mãe veio em seguida. Bella foi arrastada pra longe de mim e minha cabeça ainda estava girando com o fato que ela era muito famosa. Peguei meu telefone, abri o YouTube e a procurei. Dez milhões de seguidores. Não acredito. Sentei. Têm muitas fotos, relatos, posts, páginas de fãs e várias fotos minhas com ela no seu site oficial. Caralho.

\- Que sorte grande, mano. Posso tirar fotos com ela? Meus amigos vão morrer se eu fizer um snap.

Olhei para meu irmão e suspirei. Porra. Eu não tinha uma necessidade de ser um babaca sobre isso, mas eu estava me sentindo um idiota. Ela mencionou que seu pai era bem de vida e que sua família tinha um trabalho Centenário, mas nunca que era famosa. Era por isso que os caras do time riem de mim. Eles, obviamente, viam as fotos dela fantasiada de animê, harlequina e outras personalidades dos quadrinhos sensuais. E eu, o otário, ameaçando todo mundo.

Minha mãe a adorou e meu pai também, o fato dela ser amiga de Rose também ajudou muito, claro. Ela era incrível, inteligente e mantinha todos entretidos com sua conversa. No fim da noite, fomos para casa dela. Ela perguntou se eu queria subir e eu disse que não, precisava ficar sozinho para pesquisar minha namorada no YouTube. Bella percebeu que eu estava distante, ela saiu do carro e eu segui para meu apartamento a tempo da chuva desabar.

Trovões explodiam no céu enquanto eu lia sobre ela na Internet, utilizando meu computador que uso somente para a faculdade. Eu não sabia o que pensar ou agir sobre essa informação, não queria ter uma reação exagerada, mas também não conseguia pensar porque ela mentiu pra mim. Ou melhor omitiu. Encostei no sofá quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

Abri e era ela, toda molhada.

\- O porteiro demorou para me reconhecer. - ela bateu os dentes e eu a puxei para dentro, tirando sua roupa. Ela estava com os lábios roxos, me olhando e liguei o chuveiro no mais quente, deixando o vapor para aquecê-la. - Nós precisamos conversar. Você tem que me entender.

\- Eu não tenho que te entender. - rebati mal humorado.

\- Sim. Tem! Desde que comecei com os vídeos, caras só me querem porque idealizaram uma fantasia sobre mim, sem querer me conhecer ou ficar comigo por quem eu sou. A YouTuber é uma personagem, parte de mim. - disse e a enfiei no chuveiro. Ela me puxou junto. - Eu estava planejando como te contar, só virou uma bola de neve.

\- Porra, Bella. - grunhi e a beijei, empurrando seu corpo nu para parede. - Isso é tão fodido.

\- Me desculpa.

\- Eu não entendo como é isso, como é essa vida.

\- Fica comigo que você vai entender. - sussurrou. - Estou apaixonada, não quero te perder.

\- Há algo mais?

\- Meu pai é magnata da madeira.

\- Bem. Algo mais?

\- Minha mãe era prostituta. - disparou e eu olhei para seu rosto. - Sou filha única, mas, minha mãe era amante do Charlie. Ele tem um casamento, mas os filhos são só da sua mulher. Eu sou legítima meio bastarda. Não conheço minha mãe e sempre morei com uma babá, mas meu pai é o cara mais incrível do mundo. Acho que só.

\- Agora, você vai usar uma camisa do time com meu nome por um mês ou eu não te perdoo.

\- Combinado.

\- E vai estar escrito propriedade do Cullen. - completei beijando seu pescoço.

\- Tudo bem. - ela segurou meu cabelo. - Algo mais?

\- Eu vou pensar depois, agora eu só quero você.

Sexo de perdão foi incrível. Fucking incrível. Mas o ciúme simplesmente cresceu e eu nunca me senti tão burro. Eu tive um começo de infância pobre. Fui adotado aos sete anos de idade, mas eu lembro de muitas coisas do orfanato e os muitos lares provisórios cheios de crianças que passei até Esme atropelar minha única bola de futebol e se apaixonar por mim. Rosalie já estava em processo de adoção, mas eles lutaram por mim. Eu fui da pobreza à riqueza num instante. De ser sozinho na vida à uma família maravilhosa. Meus pais são incríveis. Meus avós são perfeitos.

Nunca fui um garoto tecnologia, porque eu costumava brincar no quintal. Era selvagem e cheio de ideias mirabolantes. Nunca me interessei por rede social porque só tinha coisas que não tinha sentido pra mim. Agora, estou namorando a rainha da Internet. Não há nada que Bella não saiba. Até me sinto meio burro. Meio sem noção. E eu estava muito apaixonado por ela. E não sabia o que fazer para fazer parte e entender seu universo. Não queria que isso fosse um probleminha entre nós.

Observei-a andar com a camiseta escrito "propriedade do Cullen" e sorri. Minha garota era a mais linda.

\- Ah, que bom que você veio. - ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me deu um beijo que eu quis arrastá-la para o banco de trás do carro. - Tenho que me arrumar para o evento. Mas tenho uma hora livre, topa um almocinho no meu apartamento?

Eu sabia que ela não estava falando de comida. Abri a porta do meu carro e dei um aceno para minha irmã. Não estamos nos falando direito. Normalmente Rose é a única a assistir os jogos amistosos. Nos últimos, ela deixou meu camarote vazio para ficar no do Emmett. Bella nem sempre pode ir, ela tem seu trabalho e faz de tudo para acompanhar minha rotina do time. É por isso que faço questão de entender como fazer parte da sua vida profissional também. O meu problema com Rosalie é que ela é a minha família. Eu dou valor a minha família, porque eu não tinha ninguém. Se Bella me pedisse para escolher… Ela saberia que minha família vem primeiro.

Até agora, ela tem feito questão de fazer parte. Minha mãe a adora e minha namorada é super carente de atenção materna, então, tenho percebido que essa relação tem feito bem a ela também. Depois de uma comunhão divertida no seu apartamento, deixei-a no salão que iria se arrumar e corri para meu apartamento, troquei de roupa e cheguei ao local do evento com Jasper. Ele estava animado e trouxe seu irmão caçula, que basicamente foi nosso guia. Riley chegou tempos depois com Alice e vi minha irmã corar por causa de Jasper. Eu só olhei para ele, que ergueu as mãos rindo. Alice é muito jovem, mas nunca se sabe.

Uma comoção alertou a chegada de Bella. Ela estava usando uma fantasia de anime e eu quase infartei. Todos aqueles garotos iriam se masturbar essa noite por causa dela. Inferno. Eu vou. Tentei me lembrar que ela vai pra casa comigo. Que me ama. Que eu sou o único que pode realmente gozar naqueles peitos e fazer todas as putarias que eles estavam imaginando. Só perdi minhas estribeiras quando um cara, provavelmente com mais de trinta, daqueles nerds nojentos, gritou gostosa e uma obscenidade tão horrível que as crianças ficaram chocadas, eu me fiz presente.

\- Vamos conversar, seu merdinha. Eu vou te ensinar como se comportar em público com crianças presentes. - segurei seu ombro e ele olhou para cima.

\- Está tudo bem, Sr. Cullen. - um dos seguranças se aproximou.

\- Como você sabe meu nome?

Ele apontou para o palco e Alice segurou meu braço. Bella me deu um sorriso preocupado, mas deu sequência a sua apresentação do evento. No final, eu caminhei até os fundos e ela pulou no meu colo.

\- Eu não sabia que você viria.

\- Eu vim, mesmo que não tenha me convidado.

\- Não sabia que queria ser convidado. - suspirou e a beijei.

\- Quero fazer parte de toda sua vida.

O sorriso dela me deixou sem fôlego. Nós andamos pelo evento e eu vi seus fãs, as fotos, sua doce maneira de tratar todo mundo, mas sem dar corda demais. Os seguranças estavam sempre por perto e os mais engraçadinhos eram afastados, ganhavam o mesmo olhar gelado que ganhei no dia que nos conhecemos. Passei a ir em quase todos os eventos, era melhor ficar de olho e ver o quão incrível ela era.

\- Hoje é um grande dia. - Bella comentou se arrumando.

\- É só abertura da temporada. - encolhi os ombros.

\- Eu vou estar lá gritando como louca. - sorriu me dando uma piscadinha.

Saímos de casa e eu fui para o vestiário, falando com meus colegas. Emmett estava no canto, batendo suas coisas e agindo com violência desnecessária. Ignorei. Jasper foi até lá e me preparei para o aquecimento em campo. Fiz a minha parte como Capitão do time e entrei quando os caras resolveram brincar com as líderes de torcida.

\- Tem um momento? - Emm parou do meu lado.

\- Fala.

\- Eu queria te pedir desculpas. Eu não deveria ter ficado com Rose sem falar com você antes. É que sempre tive uma queda por ela e jamais imaginei que ela fosse querer algo sério. - disse e balancei a cabeça. - Eu não sabia da história do Royce… Acho que fiz merda.

\- O que você fez com a minha irmã? - gritei

\- Nada. A gente estava brigando sobre o camarote, pra mim era importante ela estar lá, mas, ela disse que não podia mais ficar escolhendo isso, porque vocês estavam brigados… Eu perguntei qual era a relação de vocês. Ela me deu um soco e uma joelhada.

\- Bem, porra! Eu vou te dar outro. Como você pode falar essa merda pra minha irmã?

\- Acho que foi ciúme, sei lá. Eu não sei. Não queria magoá-la. Gosto dela. Muito.

\- Ela é minha irmã, não importa que sua mente suja pense. Minha irmã. IRMÃ.

\- Sei disso, só que… São merdas horríveis que eu digo quando brigo com alguém. - disse se jogando no banco. - Também não quis colocar o time contra você, eles só estavam irritados e acabaram entrando na minha. Sinto muito, de verdade.

\- Tá. Mas eu não vou te ajudar com a minha irmã e não confio em você.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Ótimo.

O jogo foi intenso, mas eu nunca me senti tão disposto e jogando tão bem em anos. Quando vencemos, ergui a bola e olhei para o meu camarote. Bella ergueu sua camisa, na que ela usava por baixo tinha cada sílaba do meu sobrenome dividida nos seus peitos. Rosalie, Alice e minha mãe usavam a camisa do time com meu número e pompons. Meu pai e Riley gritavam como loucos. Os fogos explodiram e eu vi quando eles fizeram o caminho para o campo. Alice veio correndo e a ergui num abraço. Bella chegou depois e a abracei junto com Rose. Minha irmã me bateu, chorou e depois me abraçou de novo. Ela estava triste. Soltei Bella e acalmei seu choro.

Abracei meus pais e bati meu punho no do Riley quando vi Emmett atravessar com um buquê imenso de rosas, ajoelhar na frente da Rosalie e pedir desculpas. Minha irmã me olhou e revirei os olhos, encolhendo os ombros.

\- Eu tenho um presente, campeão. - Bella ganhou minha atenção. Eu não precisava ver minha irmã sendo engolida por Emmett. Tirando uma caixinha do bolso, me entregou.

Abri e era uma chave.

\- Você está me chamando pra morar com você?

\- Sim. Meu apartamento é maior e eu posso chutar você de lá. - sorriu e beijei sua boca. - Isso é um sim?

\- É claro, porra. - a ergui no colo.

\- Ok. O próximo pedido é seu e eu quero um diamante bem grande. Minha formatura é em um ano.

\- Pode deixar, linda. Você vai amar. - sorri e ouvi quando todo mundo gritou por beijar minha garota de novo.

 _Um ano depois…_

Novamente, me vi erguendo a bola. Era minha formatura na pré-medicina e ciências biológicas. No próximo semestre, serei oficialmente um interno no hospital escola da Universidade, com um jaleco e um salário. Oficialmente meu fim no futebol, foram seis anos de muita história no gramado. Olhei para Bella me aplaudindo em cima de uma cadeira. Sorri para meus colegas de time.

Cada um deles parou ao meu lado segurando uma placa. Desci do palco e ela leu a frase, ofegando e gritou sim antes que eu pudesse ficar de joelhos. Abri a caixinha:

\- Casa comigo?

\- É claro que sim!

Minha mãe e irmãs estavam chorando. Minha avó se escorou no meu avô. Todas as mulheres pareciam derretidas. E eu só tinha os olhos para a mais bonita delas.

\- O próximo pedido é seu. - sussurrei contra seus lábios.

\- Vamos para casa. - disse e sussurrou algo no meu ouvido. Soltei um gemido. Ah sim, minha garota. Toda minha. Acenei para nossa família e a joguei nos meus ombros, caminhando em direção ao começo das nossas vidas como uma família.


End file.
